15 Drabble Kaito and Miku
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Kumpulan drabble-drabble (gaje) dengan pair Kaito dan Miku! XD/Gaje Summary!/Drabble Fict!/Warning: ada didalam!/Read and Review, ok?/Don't like? Don't read!/Happy Reading XD


Kanda : I'AM TITANIGO – Aw! *kena timpuk mangga dari Kyo*

Kyo : Eh! Itu udah mulai!

Kanda : Eh? Udah mulai? Ehem! Hai semua, kali ini Kanda bawa fic drabble untuk yang pertama kali dengan pairing KaitoMiku, drabble ini ngacak, enggak menurut alphabet, udah itu aja semoga Readers suka. Dan satu lagi, semoga genre-nya bener o3o *lanjut nyanyi lagu apalah-itu*

Kyo : Hah.. *hela nafas* well..

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**.**

**15 Drabble Kaito and Miku**

**Voca Fict**

**Cast : Kaito and Miku.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning : Alay, abal, garing, OOT, typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1\. Invite**

Seorang Kaito Shion sedang berkutat dengan HP-nya, terlihat dia bimbang.

"Invite apa enggak ya? _Invite_? Enggak? _Invite_? Enggak?"

Dia bimbang memilih '_invite_' atau 'tidak' _Facebook_ orang yang dia sukai, Hatsune Miku.

.

* * *

**2\. Pahit**

Kaito dan Miku sedang berada di cafe. Setelah itu, Miku memesan secangkir kopi dan Kaito memesan es krim blueberry._  
_

"Uh.. kopi-nya pahit," keluh Miku.

"Kamu sih pesannya kopi, ya pahit lah. Tapi aku kasih tau sesuatu biar kopi-nya manis." bilang Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Minum kopi-nya sambil ngelihatin muka aku, dijamin jadi manis."

Sebuah memar biru menghiasi wajah tampan Kaito.

.

* * *

**3\. Kabar Buruk**

Terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan muka yang berkeringat. Lalu gadis berambut _tosca _menghampiri dengan segera.

"Dokter! bagaimana?!" tanya gadis itu dengan muka khawatir.

Sang dokter hanya bisa diam dan kemudian berbicara.

"Maafkan saya Hatsune-san, tunanganmu.. tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Seketika gadis yang dibilang Hatsune itu hanya jatuh lemas dan menangis.

.

* * *

**4\. Es Krim**

2 pasangan romantis ini sedang menikmati es krim masing-masing di bawah pohon sakura.

"Nee Miku-chan, kamu enggak bosen-bosen rasa negi terus?" tanya Kaito bingung sambil menikmati es krim rasa blueberry-nya.

"Kaito-kun juga, beli rasa blueberry terus." Lalu Miku menggembungkan kedua pipi-nya.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sepertimu, yang setiap beli es krim rasa negi melulu."

"Tetap saja kan – "

Chu~

"Gimana? Enak-kan rasa blueberry?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Gadis negi itu hanya bisa menunduk diam sambil tersipu malu.

.

* * *

**5\. Pesawat Kertas**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk sendirian didekat jendela kamarnya diatas. Gadis itu – Miku – adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkaya di Jepang, hingga Ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan dia keluar rumah walaupun itu mau kerja kelompok atau ingin membeli sesuatu, kecuali pergi kesekolah, itu pun juga harus dikawal oleh _bodyguard_. Miku seperti burung yang dikurung didalam sangkar.

Tetapi ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupan Miku dengan memberikan pesawat kertas lewat jendela kamarnya, awalnya Miku bingung. Namun dia tetap membalas isi pesan itu dengan menerbangkan kembali pesawat kertas. Semakin hari berlalu, mereka tetap berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti itu, hari-hari Miku mulai menyenangkan. Dia harap bisa terus seperti ini, atau yang lebih diinginkannya bisa berbicara langsung dengan 'dia'

Kehidupan Miku mulai bewarna. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kaito, yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

* * *

**6\. Nyanyian**

Kaito menghampiri sahabatnya atau yang lebih tepat gadis yang dia sukai.

"Miku~" sapa Kaito.

"Iya, ada apa Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Aku mau nyanyi sesuatu boleh?"

"Silakan saja." Jawab Miku sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan di meja belajarnya.

"Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga – "

"Kai, lain kali enggak udah nyanyi deh. _Ilfeel_ dengernya."

Seketika hati Kaito langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

.

* * *

**7\. Gombal**

"Eh Miku, tadi aku kesandung tau," ucap Kaito.

"Kesandung apa Kaito-kun?"

"Kesandung hati kamu, sampai-sampai hatiku 'terlukai' oleh kelembutanmu."

"Kaito-kun, kalau mau gombal yang jelas kenapa. Jelek banget coba"

JLEBB! Hati Kaito serasa seperti ditusuk ribuan tusuk gigi.

.

* * *

**8\. Sepeda**

Seorang pemuda dengan iris _biru ocean_ sedang duduk dan memandang kosong apa yang didepannya. Terlihat seperti dilanda galau karena putus cinta? Entahlah.

"KYAAAAAA! MINGGIR!MINGGIR!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis yang jauh dari jarak Kaito, saat dia sudah mendekat Kaito baru tersadar dan..

BRAAK!

Kaito dan gadis itu bertabrakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ternyata gadis itu sedang mengendarai sepeda dan menabrak Kaito, sehingga sepedanya agak rusak dan luka lecet di muka Kaito.

"Hu-huwa.. Maaf maaf, tiba-tiba rem sepedaku tidak berfungsi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Ucap gadis itu seraya terus membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Kaito memperhatikan gadis tersebut, rambut _tosca_ panjang yang diikat _twintail_ dan pakaian sederhana.

Tidak sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Kaito.

.

* * *

**9\. Tali Sepatu**

Miku tidak menydari bahwa tali sepatu _boots_nya terlepas, sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

"La la la la~" Senandung Miku sambil berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung tali sepatunya. Dengan sigap, seorang pemuda memakai syal biru menahannya.

"Makanya ikat tali sepatumu." Ucap pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Terima ka – " saat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, perkataan Miku terhenti ketika dia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda itu.

Semburat merah mulai terlihat di wajah Miku.

.

* * *

**10\. Kaca Mata**

"Nee Kaito-kun, kenapa sih kamu pakai kaca mata? Padahal kan matamu tidak kenapa-kenapa," tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito yang sedang membaca komik.

Lalu Kaito menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan berganti menatap Miku.

"Kalau aku jawab untuk melihat lebih kecantikkanmu, percaya enggak?" ucap Kaito sembari tersenyum.

.

* * *

**11\. Anak Anjing**

Miku yang sedari tadi terus mengelus-elus kepala Kaito, dan terlihat dia menikmatinya. Kemudian Kaito bertanya.

"Miku-chan, kenapa sih kok suka banget elus-elus kepalaku?"tanya Kaito.

"Soalnya rambut kamu halus dan mukamu imut, seperti anak anjing," ucap Miku.

Kaito memalingkan wajahanya, terlihat jelas dia merona.

.

* * *

**12\. Bangku**

Miku meratap kembali bangku kosong milik seseorang yang spesial baginya. Rasa rindu kembali melanda, sungguh tidak disangka Kaito – orang spesial bagi Miku – pergi secepat itu, meninggalkan sejuta kenangan manis antara Miku dengan dia.

Andai saja Miku tidak mengajaknya pergi, pasti kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi.

Lalu Miku berbalik dan pergi dari sana, sementara terdapat sosok bayangan yang tersenyum kearahnya dari bangku itu.

.

* * *

**13\. Cicak**

"Kaito, kapan kau akan mentraktirku nasi goreng negi?" rajuk Miku sambil membuat ekspresi memelas. Kaito hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya mereka sedang ada di lorong sekolah yang menuju ke kantin.

"Oh ayolah Miku, uangku sedang kritis nih. Lain kali ya," ucap Kaito.

"Yah.. masa gitu sih – " Tiba-tiba mata Miku membesar, sedikit-sedikit keringat dingin bercucuran. Melihat cicak yang seketika jatuh di depan Miku.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Tangan Miku refleks memukul keras Kaito yang disebelahnya, alhasil Kaito terlempar keluar jendela dengan _slow motion. _

Dikabarkan Kaito mengalami luka serius, salah satunya patah tulang.

.

* * *

**14\. Hadiah**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Miku berulang tahun. Maka dari itu sahabat Miku, Kaito meyiapkan sebuah hadiah spesial.

"Miku! Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Lalu Kaito memeluk Miku kemudian menyalaminya.

"Makasih ya Kai-kun, oh iya hadiah untukku mana?" Tanya Miku sambil tengak-tengok ke belakang Kaito.

"Wah.. maaf banget Miku, aku enggak punya apa-apa nih buat dikasih ke kamu."

"Kai-kun gimana sih?! Aku sebel sama kamu! Hum!" Miku langsung melipat kedua tangannya didepan ehemdadaehem kemudian memalingkan wajah dan menggembungkan pipinya, seperti anak kecil.

"Yah.. jangan gitu dong!Tapi... aku ada sesuatu nih yang beharga bagiku dan itu untukmu saja."

Miku menoleh kembali dan meratap wajah Kaito.

"Apa itu?"

"Hatiku."

.

* * *

**15\. Martabak :v**

2 sejoli – Kaito dan Miku – sedang duduk-duduk di kedai martabak Bang Jolly, tentu juga memesan 1 martabak keju kacang, hingga pesanan pun tiba. Potongan pertama diambil oleh Miku dan potongan selanjutnya diambil oleh Kaito.

"Hua.. enak banget martabaknya." Ucap Miku.

"Iyalah enak, makan-nya sambil ngelihatin aku sih." Kata Kaito dengan percaya dirinya.

Terlihat pria bersurai biru yang mengenakan syal nyangkut di atas tiang listrik.

.

.

* * *

**End Drabbles**

Kanda : *baca ulang* *face palm* sumpah ini hancur banget, judul sama isi enggak nyambung, jarangkan judul sama isi. Drabble-nya aja enggak jelas, pendek-pendek lagi. Yah.. gimana pendapat Minna-san? Jelek? Kurang? Atau bagus? Kolom Review tersedia untuk kalian XD jangan sungkan-sungkan ya memberi pendapat XD

Kaito : Sumpah itu martabak keju enak banget.

Kanda : Tapi aku lebih suka martabak telor!

Kaito : Martabak keju!

Kanda : Martabak Telor!

Sora : Ini malah debatin martabak =_= ah sudahlah. Well..

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
